jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat
Kat is a houseguest from . Kat began BB8 as a fan favorite, winning the first ever MVP viewer vote. She was able to secretly begin targeting Kai, someone she did not trust. Kat was also to make bonds with other houseguests based on her series, NicKat. As the game progressed, she got quieter and her other houseguests started seeing her as less of a threat. That is until Emma got the power in final 4 and evicted her long time rival, Kat. Biography 1. What is your age, gender, occupation, and location/timezone? 15, female. Secondary student. Buenos Aires, Argentina. 2. What is your strategy for BB8? I would like to win this game being 100% rational and taking less care of the others. Even though I am not a person who adores love and that stuff, I still have troubles at the time of playing regarding to emotions. I always get fucked up because I am stupid, and I basically establish a “ride or die” with all of my allies. They end up backstabbing me and in consequence, I end up 8th. I’d point that out as my second strategy, not to become a fucking meme and beat the disgusting number eight. 3. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? I am not sure about that. I have always liked to make friends here in Discord, but I also like to win cause I am very a competitive person. I can always try to make things better and end up winning and being loved by everyone ((Although that’s pretty hard but who cares about assholes)) 4. What are your strongest qualities? I think that my social abilities are my best qualities. Knowing that this game is 90% based on sociability, I need to show that I am someone who they can trust. Although I am not a challenge beast, I can get a good score if I need to. Also, if I have strong connections with some players, I could use my social abilities to save me and my future group. At the time of gaining some trust, I can “give” them the HOH/Veto win not even trying to beat their scores. That would be a signal, like “I respect you, and I’m letting you win, so you better not fucking nom me” 5. Is there anything else you would like to add that was not already asked? This is my first time playing BB. I have never seen a season of that series, even though there was an argentinian version called “Gran Hermano” (which is Big Brother translated to Spanish). I have never liked the argentinian version (actually, I found it disgusting) and I have never had no intentions in watching the real one. I have to say though, that this online version draws my attention. Knowing the fact that I have only played Survivor series, I find this season as a new start without idols, merges, tribes, etc. Survivor and BB are pretty different and I am fascinated about that because I look forward to learning how to play in some different structures. Player History - Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Kat is the first ever MVP. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 8 Contestants Category:4th Place